


Curious Experiment

by VexTimes



Series: Behind the walls of Area 77 [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Mob fucking, Other, Oviposition, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, only their mc personas, we don’t ship real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes
Summary: Doc and Scar ask if Mumbo can help them with a mob that's getting a littletoofriendly with players. Mumbo never could have guessed just how much he would enjoy helping them out with a little bit of research.
Relationships: Mumbo/Creeper
Series: Behind the walls of Area 77 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Curious Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Heard ya like mobfucking~

“So you agree to what we discussed, Mumbo?” Scar asks.

“Yes.”

“And you give your full consent?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Perfect,” Doc grins, and leads Mumbo inside the facility.

Mumbo follows the two men quietly, barely even registering where he’s going as he’s being led deeper and deeper into the building. Doc and Scar had talked a lot, but managed to  _ say  _ very little about what is going to be happening.

They asked for a volunteer to interact with a ‘peculiarly behaving mob’, and Mumbo happened to be nearby and more than willing to help. They’d put out a message in the chat saying that they needed help with their research, to find out what this mob was going to do. Mumbo didn’t really understand what they were saying, but it sounded like it wasn’t aggro-ing at any player, and was actually behaving rather friendly. Well, that doesn’t sound so bad, does it? It’s for science, after all.

When they arrive near a dark corner of the facility, they have Mumbo strip down completely. All his tools, armor, and even clothes are folded neatly and put away into a chest next to the door. Mumbo isn’t going to question it, the hermits get up to strange things when they’re bored.

Before Mumbo is allowed to go in, Scar holds him back with a hand on his shoulder.

“Now remember, you have to let it do what it wants. We want you to interfere with its behavior as little as possible.”

Mumbo nods. “Got it.”

“If you feel like you’re in danger or you want out, just tell us. We’ll be watching and can hear everything inside of that room, okay?” Doc adds.

Mumbo nods again. Just what in the world is waiting for him on the other side of that door? It’s too dark to see anything, which he supposes makes sense, if they’re keeping a  _ mob  _ in there. Excitement and fear is starting to build up in Mumbo’s stomach. 

“Are you ready?” Scar asks, holding up his hand to the panel on the side of the door.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Mumbo says, giving a decisive nod for emphasis. Scar nods at him and types in a code, and a few seconds later the large iron door opens with a hiss, sending chills down Mumbo’s spine.

“Good luck,” Scar says. “And remember, you’re safe. We’ll be watching.” And with that, Mumbo steps into the darkness of the room. The door closes behind him, and he’s enveloped into complete darkness.

Mumbo takes a few steps forward, the cold from the floor seeping into his feet. He listens, trying to hear a sign of life, to hear anything at all, but there’s nothing. Mumbo sighs.

_ Wait.  _ Did he hear something? Mumbo looks around, desperately wishing his eyes would get used to the darkness faster, but he can barely make out his own hands in front of his eyes.

A shuffle of feet somewhere in the room. Mumbo can hear the tip tapping of- of  _ claws  _ against the cold hard floor, but the way it bounces off of the walls makes it sound like it could be anywhere.

Suddenly Mumbo feels a presence creeping up on him, and he can hear the soft breathing of the creature against his back, sending his hairs standing upright. Mumbo holds his breath, wondering what’s going to happen when-

Something warm and soft and  _ textured  _ presses against his back. An entire  _ body  _ is rubbing up against him, moving slowly. Mumbo yelps out in surprise at the sudden contact.

But he remains still, that's what Doc and Scar instructed him to do, after all. That’s what he’s here for.

The creature starts moving faster,  _ grinding  _ up against Mumbo’s legs. Is that it, then? Is  _ this  _ what they meant with a ‘peculiarly behaving mob’? Did Doc and Scar ask him to stand here while this mob is dry humping him? Do they  _ enjoy  _ this kind of thing?

Mumbo tries to look up, tries to ignore the way the warmth and the rough yet pleasant fur of the creature makes him feel hot inside. Its primal, animalistic movements, no words, no  _ hands  _ sending lewd thoughts straight to his dick _.  _

Through where Mumbo guesses the darkened glass wall is he can vaguely make out two faces, lit from behind. They show no expression at all, just looking down at him, their eyes curious.

Mumbo huffs and tries to stay still, until he feels something hard and  _ slick  _ grind up at his legs as well. The sudden feeling takes him by surprise and Mumbo’s knees nearly give in underneath him. He was  _ not  _ prepared for this. 

The mob speeds up its pace and grinds up in earnest, its thick  _ cock,  _ Mumbo realizes, only growing harder and slicker by the second. 

Mumbo swears he hears the creature hiss softly as it moves, as it rubs up against him, against his very naked, very hot body.

It must have had enough of grinding up at him then, as the next thing Mumbo knows he’s tackled to the ground, knees catching the bulk of his weight painfully on the cold, hard floor. Mumbo winces, bracing himself with his arms, ready to get up again when two legs hook around his hips, claws digging slightly into his skin to keep him planted firmly on the ground, his ass up in the air.

He can feel its cock between his cheeks, so very  _ thick  _ and dripping with what Mumbo assumes must be some sort of pre. The creature thrusts against him, missing its mark multiple times, making Mumbo gasp each time it touches so, so close.

Mumbo can already feel himself start to grow hard at the creature’s attempts to penetrate him, something so animalistic, so  _ wild  _ making his dick twitch.

The creature hisses into his ears, and that’s when Mumbo knows. It’s a creeper. He’s going to be fucked by a _creeper,_ and Scar and Doc are going to be watching him throughout it all.

Mumbo doesn’t even get the chance to think about whether he’s into that or not when the creeper hits its mark and  _ thrusts  _ in, making Mumbo scream and completely lose his train of thought. Sure, the creeper is producing some kind of slick, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. He wasn’t made for this. Humans aren’t made to mate with creepers!

But it’s not like the creeper seems to care. It wastes no time and starts thrusting, setting a relentless pace. Its claws dig into Mumbo’s sides, keeping it steady, and keeping Mumbo in place. Each time it thrusts in it just  _ barely  _ touches Mumbo’s prostate, driving him absolutely mad.

Mumbo has to use his arms and hands to brace himself against the ground, he can’t even begin to touch himself, to feel around behind him. The creeper thrusts and huffs and hisses when Mumbo dares to move a muscle. His own cock is rock hard, now,  _ begging _ for attention. But each time Mumbo would try to adjust himself a bone-chilling  _ hiss  _ would sound in his ears, and Mumbo lets go. 

The creeper’s pace is absolutely relentless, and it doesn’t communicate anything other than its hisses when Mumbo does something wrong, but Mumbo  _ loves it.  _ He loves how small he feels. How he’s being fucked, used,  _ mated.  _ That’s gotta be why Doc and Scar brought this creeper here. They had to have known what was up. Doc’s a creeper  _ himself, _ for god’s sake-

Mumbo wonders if Doc would feel like this inside of him, as well. He wonders if Doc is just as big, as  _ thick  _ as this creeper is. Mumbo never knew he was into this, but he can’t help but think as he’s being pounded into; has he been sleeping on this type of action all this time? Mob farms spawning hundreds of these creatures, only to be killed for resources. This is a  _ goldmine,  _ Mumbo realizes. Thanks to this little ‘experiment’ the prospect of going home and checking his farms seems a whole lot more exciting now.

The creeper picks up its speed again, claws digging harder into his sides, holding him tighter, tighter. Its thrusts are deeper now, and Mumbo feels completely stretched, taking all of its length as it fucks into him.

Mumbo looks up at the window, at Doc and Scar who still wear stone cold expressions on their faces. Mumbo whines, tries to get a reaction out of either of them, but their eyes keep trained on him, on the creeper  _ inside  _ of him, fucking him into the ground. Their cold eyes really make him feel like nothing more than a lab rat, an experiment, worth no more than the creeper taking him. Being observed, being  _ used.  _ He’s just supposed to let everything happen, and really, Mumbo’s more than okay with that.

Sweat is dripping down his forehead, he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He’s aching to touch himself, to grind against the floor just to get  _ some  _ kind of friction going, but he can’t. He’s pinned, stuck in position, completely at the creeper’s mercy. One wrong move and he could be done for. It occurs to Mumbo just how little he knows about a creeper’s mating habits. Do they... do they explode when they finish? Mumbo supposes he’s going to find out sooner than later.

But then the creeper’s speed drops drastically, and Mumbo aches and whines and whimpers, trying to grind back to get the creeper to move again. He’s  _ so close, _ it’s unfair. 

The creeper stays sheathed inside of him though, and just when Mumbo’s about to ask Doc and Scar if everything’s okay, he feels something- something  _ big  _ pressing against his rim.

It slowly begins to push in, and Mumbo pants as it  _ pushes _ its way inside, pressing in and the sheer  _ size  _ of it- Mumbo huffs and tries to relax because he just knows that it’s not going to stop, he’ll have to take it, he  _ can  _ take it. Doc and Scar are counting on him to endure this-

Mumbo doesn’t think he can take anything larger when it smooths out and with a  _ pop  _ it slips inside, and with a final thrust the creeper  _ pushes  _ the thing- the  _ egg,  _ Mumbo knows, against his prostate, finally pushing Mumbo over the edge. 

He comes with a shout, feeling so, so  _ full,  _ the egg pushing his skin out, against his throbbing cock as he sends a strong wave of come all over himself and the floor.

The creeper slips out all too easily, and unmounts him. No longer being held in place by the mob, Mumbo collapses onto the floor, covered in his own hot, sticky mess, panting as he tries to regain his breath.

He can hear the creeper back off, its claws clicking against the floor, and Mumbo tries to make sense of what had just happened. What that had just awakened in him. What is  _ still inside of him. _

He brings a hand down to his stomach, and-  _ oh. Yeah.  _ There’s a large, hard egg underneath his skin, bulging out slightly, pulling his skin taut. Mumbo moves his legs to lay more comfortably and he can feel it shifting inside of him, making him feel so  _ full. _

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when the door to the cell opens, and light from outside spills in. Mumbo looks up and sees Doc walking up to him. He helps Mumbo upright (and boy, does standing feel weird when there’s an  _ egg  _ inside of you), and offers Mumbo a soft, comfortable robe to cover him up.

He walks Mumbo out of the cell, where he is greeted with Scar, whose mouth, despite his cold look, is curled up into a grin.

“Hello Mumbo, thank you for participating in this most valuable experiment,” He says. 

“Would you mind staying a bit longer until you lay that egg?”


End file.
